


Silver is better than gold

by DestinyAwaitsNo1



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Jewelry, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyAwaitsNo1/pseuds/DestinyAwaitsNo1
Summary: Au prompt: I was selling you, an attractive person, jewelry. obviously it's for your signifigant other. Wait.. It's for your mom?





	Silver is better than gold

Marianne Fairchild has seen a lot in her year working at the jewelry shop on main. She'd seen men madly in love buying rings, women buying rings for the men who took too long, even guys buying both an engagement ring for their girlfriend and a necklace for their mistress, It was really hard to watch the smug faces of those cheating men, she wondered often if Roland wore that face with every trickery. 

None of that prepared her for this day that started just like any other. She was reclining and reading Tithe by Holly Black when a lanky guy ducked into her shop out of the rain. He looked surprised to see jewelry around him, so he had probably just come in to escape the rain, nevertheless Marianne went into clerk mode.  
“Hello sir, what are you looking for today?”

“Uh.” He stepped closer and she took notice of his faded ACDC tee and the dark brunette hair sticking to his cheekbones. “What kind’ve bracelets do yah have?” He pushed his hair out of his face, and Marianne was shocked by his request as much as by his scottish drawl.

She snapped herself out of it and pulled a small display out from behind the counter, simple gold chains with a plate for engraving personal messages. “These are most popular usually...” 

He shook his head “Sorry no, she's allergic to gold.”

Marianne replaced the display and pulled out another. “These are silver.”

The gentleman leans forward to access the bracelets and Marianne has to focus on not blushing. Okay he was cute and it had been a while for her, but he was obviously shopping for a woman and she was not going to steal another girls man. “This one.” he touches one in the middle.

“Great!” She pulls that one out “and are you having that engraved today? It typically only takes about a half hour depending on how wordy it is.” She looks up at him.

“Yes…” he says then again with more certainty. “Yes. Put love Bog onet please.”

“Bog? B-o-g?” She checks.

He rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah. It's mah name.”

“Your mother must be an interesting woman.” She remarks as she hands the bracelet to her coworker along with the message for the engravement.

She worries she upset him for a second because he went still, but then he burst out in startled laughter. “Ay she is tha’ indeed. Her Birthday is next week so i thought I'd...” her gestures to the door the bracelet had disappeared through.

“Oh, it's for your mother? I thought…”

He chuckles darkly “Nah, no woman in mah life but mah mam. I'm not exactly what a woman's looking for.” He gestures at himself in derision.

She cant help but chuckle, when he looks up at her in shock she gestures with one hand while viciously shaking her head no. “I'm sorry, i swear I'm not laughing at you. I just… I actually think you're pretty good looking and i was telling myself you were off limits, and then the bracelet is for your mom.” She smiles then realises what she said and ducks her head in embarrassment. “I mean not that…”

“Would you like tah go out sometime?” He rushed out before she could finish her sentence. 

She looked up in shock, smiling widely “yes i would Bog.” 

He started to say something else but was interrupted by the return of his bracelet. She rings him up and very pointedly writes her number on the receipt. 

As he walks out the door he stops and looks back at her. She smiles and waves then laughs at the dumbstruck expression on his face.  
_______________________________  
Extra:  
_______________________________  
Bog walked in his front door, immediately being ambushed by his mother. “I saw a jewelry bag from the window as you were walking up. Who’re you buying jewellery for my boy, is there a gal i don't know about? I'm ready for grandkids y’know.”

He groans “Ma, the jewelry is for you obviously. Happy early birthday.” 

He hands her the bag, and only remembers a second too late the receipt was in said bag. “WHO’S MARIANNE?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt and how could i not? By the way guys i made a new Tumblr with the name  
> DestinyAwaitsNo1  
> -Destiny <3


End file.
